La couleuvre tirée du chapeau et autres drabbles
by Foloreille
Summary: 2017. Poudlard. Les dessous névrosés, ahuris, voir serpentesques du soir de la Répartition chez les enfants Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, et d'autres. Tension et attentes pour la génération d'après-guerre. Pour plusieurs élèves, c'est un jour important, pour des raisons très différentes. série de plusieurs POV. Chapitres indépendants. Canon SAUF POUR HP CURSED CHILD.
1. James : Oh la boulette

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fic soyez fermes et justes laissez une review si ça vous a plu ou déplu merci :)

Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent, _légalement_ , à J.K. Rowling. Vous le saviez, vous ?

— **SERPENTARD !**

La face de James se décomposa en même temps que tous les visages de la grande salle se figèrent. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent un instant sous le choc tandis que la salle restait silencieuse. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. C'est seulement quand le directeur adjoint Flitwick, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, souleva l'antique choixpeau du haut de son tabouret pour qu'Albus puisse se diriger à la table de sa nouvelle maison que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles se mirent à applaudir, suivi de près par les Serpentard qui applaudirent d'un air féroce et supérieur, puis enfin les Gryffondor. Pourtant, seulement quelques instants s'étaient écoulés.  
James, ralenti par sa stupeur, voulu regarder en direction de son frère en espérant que leurs regards se croiseraient mais il se dirigeait déjà vers sa table, presque en courant.

L'aîné des Potter baissa les yeux, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

James applaudit avec les autres mais avec un certain tant de retard. Beaucoup le remarquèrent, puisque naturellement une grande partie des élèves rouge et or les plus proches s'étaient tournés vers lui.  
Il était comme absent. Des élèves lui parlaient et le poussait du coude en rigolant, tandis que d'autres dans toute la salle chuchotaient dans toutes les maisons de manière surexcitée face à ce qui allait devenir les meilleurs ragot de l'année.  
En effet les rumeurs allaient bon train sur les raisons mystérieuses et obscures qui ont poussé le fils Potter, _« l'autre »_ fils de l'Élu, à être jeté chez les serpents. Avait-il une partie sombre en lui comme son père ? Est-ce qu'il était lui aussi fourchelang ? Était-ce un complot du ministère de la magie ? Est-ce la plus grosse farce que Freddy et James aient jamais réussi ?

« La vache quel malaise ! J'en connais un qui va avoir une _petite conversation_ par ses illustres parents ! Je parie qu'ils vont inscrire ta beuglante dans la gazette du sorcier» rigola son ami Finn en lui tapant dans le dos avec son immense main. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en le secouant un peu car James se figeait doucement mais sûrement.

Fred Weasley regardait son camarade statufié attentivement. Il étaient cousins, et meilleurs amis depuis toujours, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Avec Albus, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux James. James le protecteur, James la tempête. James le serial farceur. James sous ses dehors blagueurs et insolent, grand angoissé qui chassait sa timidité et ses responsabilités trop grandes en faisant rire, en faisant l'imbécile. Fred et lui étaient deux grands humoristes, et c'était pour cela que le jeune Weasley savait faire la différence entre les subtils moments où il fallait plaisanter et les moments où James avait vraiment besoin d'être rassuré.

Pendant que la directrice McGonagall finissait son discours de bienvenue et que les plats apparaissaient sur les tables, distrayant tout le monde des récents évènements, le garçon à la peau mate se pencha vers son cousin pâle en lui attrapant discrètement la manche :

« Jay. Respire mon vieux t'es tout blanc. Al est juste en face il est pas parti sur une autre planète. Détend toi il reste le même, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et je suis sûr que tes parents s'en fichent…  
...Dis-toi qu'il pourra nous donner des tuyaux contre ces imbéciles de Finchers et peut-être même avoir le mot de passe de leur salle commune...»

James prit effectivement une grande inspiration et piqua un fard, devenant rouge brique comme seul le sang Weasley en avait le secret, et leva courageusement son verre de jus de citrouille en rigolant :

« Aux lions assez cinglés pour se jeter dans la fosse aux serpents ! »

* * *

— **SERPENTARD !**

 _Quoi. Quoi. Quoi._

Le cerveau de James tournait à vide. À l'extérieur le temps recommençait à s'écouler doucement, et il avait commencé à taper dans ses mains à un moment donné, il ne savait plus quand exactement.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. C'est ma faute. Je l'ai juste taquiné et il a pris ça au sérieux cet imbécile. Punaise. Punaise. Papy et mamie vont faire une attaque. Maman va me tuer. PAPA va me tuer. D'ailleurs c'est sa faute aussi, il lui a probablement dit que c'était pas grave ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il est pas conscient qu'Al allait VRAIMENT le faire. Olala nom d'un chien comment je vais faire… C'est vraiment la plus grosse boulette que j'ai jamais fait. Toute l'Angleterre va le savoir, je vais recevoir une beuglante c'est sûr… Abruti..._

Il pestait et tournait en boucle pour s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'au fond de lui, une toute, _toute_ petite partie de lui avait toujours redouté que ça arriverait. Albus avait toujours l'air si calme, le fils parfait ayant _l'air_ sage comme une image, son ingéniosité à l'espionner pour se prémunir des blagues de James… Peu importe comment James tournait ses idées il revenait toujours au même point. _C'est ma faute._

 _C'est moi qui l'ai rendu..."comme ça". Je...Et s'il devenait ami avec ce fameux Scorpius Malefoy dont parlait oncle Ron ?! Ou pire les frères Fincher ?! Qu'ils osent pas s'approcher de lui !_ Le garçon devint plus pâle, les yeux fixés sur la cuisse de poulet rôti dans son assiette. _Par Merlin et si les serpentard qui peuvent pas me blairer se vengeaient sur lui ?! Bien sûr qu'ils vont se venger sur lui ces faces de scrouts ! Oh punaise… Pourquoi t'es allé te fourrer là-bas Al, comment tu vas faire, comment on va faire…_

Le pauvre garçon, les yeux hagards, les cheveux ébouriffés, ayant l'air d'un hibou ahuri par une tempête, ruminait ses pensées. Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa manche à sa gauche :

« Jay. Respire mon vieux t'es tout blanc. Al est juste en face il est pas parti sur une autre planète. Détend toi il reste le même, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et je suis sûr que tes parents s'en fichent...» Il hésita, et ajouta en souriant de toutes ses dents, l'air machiavélique : « Dis-toi qu'il pourra nous donner des tuyaux contre ces imbéciles de Fincher et peut-être même avoir le mot de passe de leur salle commune... »

l'aîné des Potter cligna des yeux et sortit de sa torpeur, rougissant soudainement d'avoir été un tel livre ouvert pour son cousin et l'air bête devant tout le monde, mais remerciant Freddy intérieurement. Il savait toujours dire ce qu'il fallait pour dérider James. Celui-ci leva son verre de jus de citrouille comme pour porter un toast, et hasarda une phrase pour se donner une contenance :

« Aux lions assez cinglés pour se jeter dans la fosse aux serpents ! »

 _Albus est peut-être à serpentard, mais c'est un cœur de lion dans une famille de lions, il n'a rien de commun avec les Fincher._


	2. Scorpius : Papa va me tuer

― **SERPENTARD !**

La table des Serpentard trembla sous les applaudissements, suivi de peu par les autres maisons. Le professeur Flitwick souleva le choixpeau renfrogné à l'aide de sa baguette et Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se leva gracieusement pour marcher d'un pas ample et lent vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Le garçon faisait des efforts considérables pour marcher lentement, le menton haut, ce qui lui donnait en fait plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue en se demandant qui allait lui faire une place, à côté de qui allait-il s'asseoir, qu'est-ce que cela allait _signifier_ pour ses camarades de maison, et tant d'autres intrigues dont étaient friands les verts et argent et qui alarmait le garçon.

Scorpius prit une petite respiration comme pour se secouer et regarda plus attentivement la table. Il n'y avait pas _beaucoup_ d'élèves qui se poussaient pour lui faire une place ou lui faire signe. Du moins pas beaucoup _pour l'héritier d'une maison de sang-pur vieille de mille ans_.

Malgré le grand réchauffement d'ambiance entre maisons et la déradicalisation de la maison Serpentard depuis la fin de la propagande du dernier seigneur des ténèbres, la maisons des serpents restait le repaire des ambitieux à la recherche d'argent, de pouvoir et de copinage. Aussi les Malfoy n'étaient-ils certes plus les petits-rois bouffis d'orgueil qu'ils étaient il y a encore quelques décennies, mais Drago Malfoy avait réussi à chasser le déshonneur et le ridicule que suscitait son nom grâce à un travail acharné, des négociations féroces et une épouse aux nerfs d'aciers. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Scorpius discernait quelques têtes connues ou vaguement familières, d'autres pas du tout. Certains, parfois _vraiment_ âgés, cachaient très mal leur excitation et lui faisaient des signes. _Des parasites. Grossier. Certainement pas._

De sa démarche lente, Scorpius se repassait mentalement très rapidement les dernières paroles de son père sur le quai de Kings Kross :

 _« Et n'oublie pas que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas. Mais ne te pavane pas, sois intelligent, prudent, et courtois, toujours. Choisis tes amis en fonction de leurs qualités et non en fonction de leur nom. Mais dans le doute tiens toi à distance de la fratrie Zabini, du fils Goyle et de la fille Bletchley. Des nids à problèmes. Sois cordial avec les frères Fincher. Si tu peux rend-toi agréable de quelques Serdaigle, ils ont une très bonne éthique de travail de groupe. Ne fréquente pas les Poufsouffle, ne t'approche pas des Gryffondors, en particulier les Weasley et les deux Potter. Fais-toi bien voir par les professeurs et les préfets.  
Tu n'es ni moi ni mon père, c'est compris Scorpius ? Tu es bien meilleur que moi au même âge. Ta mère et moi t'aimons. Profite de Poudlard, amuse toi, et rend nous encore plus fiers. »_

 _Aller mon vieux. Premier coup._

Le garçon blond n'était plus qu'à trois pas du bout de la table des Serpentard. Il réajusta ses yeux gris sur la table, et trouva enfin son cousin Silven Greengrass ainsi que Connie Harper, qui étaient en première année également et qui ont fait le voyage dans le même compartiment de train. Ses camarades lui avaient gardé une place, naturellement. Non loin d'eux, côté mur, se trouvait un adolescent grand et sec avec de longs cheveux en catogan. Il regardait le jeune Scorpius avec profondeur, le menton posé sur ses mains. _Hu, on se connaît ?_ Il avait l'air débordant de confiance et un insigne de préfet brillait sur sa poitrine. Ça, plus la place libre à côté de lui.

 _Intéressant. Je prends._

Le petit Malfoy fit le détour, longea le mur et enjamba prestement le banc tout en serrant la main du dit préfet.

« Merci. Enchanté, vous êtes le préfet...Selwyn c'est ça ? »

« De même, jeune Malfoy. Parfaitement, Ignis Selwyn. Nos pères se connaissent. »

Scorpius hocha brièvement la tête en souriant, comme si cela était l'évidence même. Il se mordit la joue très fort : il avait seulement retenu le nom des deux préfets de sa maison, et son père ne lui avait manifestement pas tout dit. _Vieux serpent..._

Il fut présenté aux élèves autour d'eux, une pelletée de noms que Selwyn lui présenta et qu'il aurait probablement oublié d'ici la fin de la soirée. Heureusement, Silven et Connie étaient face à lui il ne fut donc pas trop perdu au milieu des « grands ». Le professeur Flitwick s'était raclé sévèrement la gorge et ils avaient du se taire. La répartition se poursuivit dans une certaine indifférence pour Scorpius car personne d'autre n'avait rejoint les rangs des vert et argent.

Tout à coup l'ambiance changea et tout le monde s'agita. Silven tapota le bras de Scorpius – ce qui était la façon polie de secouer quelqu'un chez les vieilles familles pincées – lui chuchotant :

« C'est le tour de Sa Majesté, cadet de Son Excellence Harry Potter, l'Éclair de la nation, épouvantard des malfrats, membre d'honneur de la confédération internationale des sorciers, patati patata. »

Le blond, tout sourire, essaya de ne pas se dévisser le cou à cause des hautes statures des élèves de cinquième année qui lui bouchaient un peu la vue. Il se mordit la joue à nouveau.

 _Albus Potter. Je l'ai croisé en revenant des toilettes dans le train. Il était en dehors de son compartiment, tout le monde hurlait à l'intérieur, une vraie ménagerie. Il était adossé contre la fenêtre à regarder le paysage, il avait l'air de vouloir souffler un peu. Il a l'air sympa, tout le monde parie sur Gryffondor, mais j'en suis pas convaincu. Il portait du bleu...Serdaigle peut-être ? Comme ça je pourrais avoir une raison de lui parler..._

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Deux...trois...quatre… De plus en plus de monde chuchotait. Il n'était pas rare depuis la fin de la guerre que les répartitions durent davantage de temps en moyenne, et les maisons « familiales » étaient moins évidentes maintenant, mais c'était… en réalité surtout confiné à élèves issus de familles de Serpentard voulant échapper à la maison de leur famille déchue. Les gens étaient donc de plus en plus excités. Se pourrait-il que… ?

« Ça va être énorme. » murmura Scorpius pour lui-même, faisant pivoter la tête de plusieurs personnes autour de lui. Il regardait l'occupant de l'estrade intensément et ne dit rien d'autre. Les cinquièmes année se regardèrent, comprenant au tout dernier moment, et leurs yeux s'agrandirent d'un seul coup au même moment où le choixpeau hurlait :

― **SERPENTARD !**

Silence dans la salle.

 _Second coup._ _Maintenant_ _. Vite vite, fais quelque chose. Je crois que je vais faire un truc dingue. Papa va me tuer._

Applaudissements et brouhaha tonitruant dans la salle.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy croisa le regard d'Albus Severus Potter, et lui fit un discret signe de la main comme pour l'inviter à la place libre face à lui, à côté de Connie. La place où il était supposé s'asseoir.


	3. Albus : La couleuvre tirée du chapeau

Et bien, à vous qui lisez je vous souhaite une bonne année 2019 ! Je m'étais dit que je posterais le "chapitre" suivant cette semaine si j'avais une review, c'est chose faite ! Les messages, petits et grands, énervés ou élogieux c'est important ça aide à progresser (et honnêtement si on publie, c'est pour être lu c'est pas pour nous), alors je remercie Claire qui est ma première revieweuse de toute ma vie ahah.

Cette fois-ci, ENCORE le même évènement sous le 3e point de vue, celui d'Albus évidemment, mais qui continue cette fois. Ça sera le dernier je pense, j'ai conscience que ça peut finir par devenir lassant. Ensuite je ne sais pas encore si je boucle cette fanfic ou si je fais des omake humoristiques de trucs qui n'ont rien à voir.

 _J'aimerais quand-même préciser avant que vous ne commenciez le récit, que ma vision du choixpeau est proche de celle de la fanfic de LessWrong "Harry Potter et les Methodes de la rationalité", où le choixpeau reflète les incertitudes et la complexité psychologique de ceux qui passent sous sa tête. Il n'est pas réellement une "personne", la voix du choixpeau c'est un peu le subconscient de l'enfant en fait, et plus l'enfant est indécis et hésitant, plus la conversation sera longue et "complexe"._

Bref et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre, des prompts des défis des critiques ou autre.

 **Note : Si vous ne laissez pas une review, un scrout à pétard viendra vous pincer les fesses dans votre sommeil.**

Bonne lecture !

8888888888888888

Dsclmr : Les personnages et l'univers de la franchise mondialement connue Harry Potter appartiennent intégralement à une certaine Joanne Rowle, ou quelque chose comme ça, jamais entendu parler...

 **— Potter, Albus !**

. . .

Tout à coup, l'ambiance se tendit un peu.  
Des dizaines d'élèves s'intimèrent de se taire en se poussant du coude et s'agitèrent d'un pied sur l'autre, tandis que les quatre 1ère année nés-moldus présents regardaient de tous côtés l'air confus en essayant de demander à leurs camarades ce qu'il se passait. Les chut redoublèrent encore à cause des chuchotis pour leur expliquer. Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, qui était aussi hirsute que gigantesque, se redressa sur son fauteuil.

Un jeune garçon aux yeux verts et les cheveux noirs en bataille s'avança sur l'estrade. Timidement tout d'abord, en serrant les poings, raide comme un pic, puis à la moitié du chemin il accéléra soudainement pour s'asseoir sur son tabouret, comme s'il avait craint que sa lenteur ne le fige complètement au milieu de la grande salle.

Un très petit sorcier affublé d'une moustache, qui avait été présenté comme le sous-directeur de Poudlard, agita sa baguette sur l'antique chapeau rapiécé qui flottait dans les airs, et le choixpeau se posa délicatement sur la tête du garçon tendu.

 **—** _Pas gryffondor pas gryffondor s'il vous plaît pas gryffondor…_ pensait en boucle le jeune potter, tout en restant relativement stoïque.

— _Hummm !_

Le garçon sursauta très légèrement. Aucun membre de sa famille ne lui avait jamais dit que le choixpeau allait lui **_parler_** !

 _Hum,_ poursuivit le chapeau ensorcelé _, un deuxième Potter ? Hmm « pas gryffondor » hein… Et pourquoi, « PAS Gryffondor» mon garçon ? Hm...  
Tu sais être audacieux quand il le faut... Tu persévères et tu es protecteur envers ta sœur, Gryffondor pourrait tracer ta voie sur le chemin de la..._

 _— S'il vous plaît, mon père a dit que vous tiendrez compte de mes préférences…heu...c'est Harry Potter vous vous souvenez ?_

 _— Mhaa… Je sens, oui… une volonté de t'émanciper un peu de ta large et encombrante famille... N'est-ce pas garçon ?  
Tu aurais pourtant ta place à Gryffondor... Mais ça tu le sais. Poudlard est vaste et ton frère sera bien assez occupé pour ne pas être toujours dans ton dos, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'es pas le premier cadet inquiet à passer sous mes bords..._

 _— Je suis pas_ un _"cadet inquiet"_ , s'indigna Albus juste pour lui-même, levant les yeux au ciel _._

 _— Je sens... Un esprit vif et indépendant, oui... Bien formé, qui a besoin de faire ses preuves de son côté sans être comparé à d'autres membres de sa famille... Une certaine ambition donc... Je sens que tu as peur d'aller...non, tu as peur d'avoir_ _envie_ _d'aller à... Ssserpentard…_

 _—_ C'est pas vrai ! protesta Albus à voix haute par réflexe, avant de rougir... Parce que le choixpeau pouvait lire au plus profond de son cœur. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains.  
 _C'est juste que… Je sais que mon père m'a donné le nom d'un Serpentard qui était courageux, mais je ne suis pas sûr de sa réaction si j'y vais vraiment, sans compter maman… Je ne veux pas mettre grand-père et grand-mère et oncle Ron dans l'embarras non plus… Et James... James tant pis pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il avait sûrement déjà tout prévu avec Fred pour mon arrivée à Gryffondor !  
Et puis…_

En admettant que ce soit possible, la voix mentale d'Albus se fit toute petite, comme un murmure :

 _Et si les serpentard ne m'aimaient pas ? J'ai entendu dire…_ Le garçon aux yeux vert se mordit la joue mais n'ajouta rien de plus, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment formuler ses inquiétudes. A cause de la célébrité de ses parents il se sentait pris dans des choses qui le dépassaient, ne pouvait-il pas être un enfant comme tout le monde, un né-moldu qui ne se soucierait pas de la réaction que susciterait la maison dans laquelle il irait ?

 _— Tu sais petit, les élèves de gryffondor et ceux de serpentard sont plus semblables que tu ne le penses, c'est surtout la manière d'exprimer leurs talents qui diffère. Les serpentard protègent les leurs et sont aussi obstinés que les gryffondor pour parvenir à leurs fins, quitte à contourner toutes les règles. Je ne te cache pas que tu devras ruser pour faire ta place à Serpentard, mais c'est un jeu que tu saurais aimer, je le vois dans ton cœur. Cependant... il n'y a pas que deux maisons dans cette école mon garçon… Tu ne t'épanouirais probablement pas à Serdaigle, mais si ta famille t'empêche d'aller à Gryffondor et tes doutes à Serpentard, Poufouffle pourrait certainement répondre à tes aspirations au calme et à la simplicité._

 _— Heu_ , pensa Albus, pris de court, _je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Mes cousins Teddy et Victoire étaient à Poufsouffle... Vous croyez ?_

Le chapeau sembla trépigner sur la tête du garçon, commençant à perdre patience face cet élève indécis et compliqué qui le faisait discourir plus que nécessaire. Le dernier avec qui il avait dû "discuter" à ce point, était cet enfant empoté et angoissé avec son crapaud...

 _— C'est la maison qui te serait la plus...paisible. Mais tu as 11ans. Tu resteras dans ta maison jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité à Poudlard, et je n'envoie pas toujours les élèves là où ils se sentent le mieux quand ils sont enfants, mais là où ils épanouiront le mieux leurs désirs et leurs dons durant leur scolarité. Les farces de ton frère t'ont rendu prudent, rusé et malicieux pour les prévenir et les contrer, et tu aimes te creuser la tête à trouver des moyens faciles pour avoir ce que tu veux. Tu seras heureux à Poufsouffle mais tu t'y ennuieras un peu._

 _— Hum…_ fit brillamment le fils du Survivant. Ce fut la seule chose que parvint à formuler Albus, trop troublé par le discours compliqué de son interlocuteur en cuir. Toutefois il était au fond de lui rassuré de se faire vanter des qualités qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé sous cet angle. Même si c'était par un chapeau.

 _—_ Si tu prends garde à ne pas oublier d'où tu viens, continua l'antique couvre-chef, ta maison te renforcera et tu renforceras ta maison, donc…

 **— SERPENTARD !**

Albus cligna des yeux sous la surprise _—_ le chapeau avait hurlé, naturellement _—_ comme sortant d'un rêve. L'échange avait duré au moins quatre minutes, faisant pratiquement d'Albus un chapeauflou. Il y eut une demi-seconde de stupeur puis les élèves de poufsouffle et de serdaigle commencèrent à applaudir bruyamment en même temps que les professeurs attablés. Le sous-directeur papillonna des yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'enlever le chapeau de sur la tête du garçon, qui avaient les joues fortement colorées. Les élèves de gryffondor suivirent juste derrière, surpris, mais ce ne fut rien à côté de la maison Serpentard où les élèves applaudissaient de façon un peu aléatoire, de façon réservée et dubitative chez certains, ou d'autres avec une ferveur au contraire surnaturelle. Le géant dénommé Hagrid frappait distraitement ses énormes mains l'une contre l'autre, la bouche grande ouverte.  
A sa droite, une femme aux épaisses lunettes et aux cheveux emmêlés mangeait son yaourt avec difficulté, semblant ne rien remarquer à ce qui se passait.

Albus se hâta de quitter ce maudit tabouret et d'aller s'asseoir à sa table, qui applaudissait maintenant de manière parfaitement coordonnée maintenant qu'il approchait. Sur sa route le garçon pris bien soin de ne pas regarder en direction de sa famille principalement chez les élèves de gryffondor, même s'il aurait payé cher pour voir la tête de James.

Il s'accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage à la deuxième table la plus proche de la tablée verte, où un garçon de son âge vaguement familier et d'un blond très clair levait sobrement deux doigts, hochant vaguement la tête vers une place libre face à lui.

Albus s'assit entre une fille métis de leur âge qui faisait un effort manifeste pour faire comme s'il n'existait pas et un grand garçon châtain a l'air débraillé qui devait être au moins en 3e année, qui le regardait avidement et sans discrétion aucune, l'air de chercher quoi dire pour le discours plus important de sa vie.  
Le garçon blond, face à Albus, le fixa de ses yeux gris en croisant les mains sur son menton, souriant, l'air dévoré par la curiosité.  
Le garçon aux yeux verts se figea un instant, se remémorant où il avait aperçu le garçon, sur le quai de la gare et dans le train ! Il venait de s'asseoir en face de "lui" ! Quel abruti ! Attends une seconde, ce garçon l'a invité à sa table ?! Vite, qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ?

 _—_ Heu, merci. Tu le sais déjà vu que mon nom vient d'être appelé mais, Albus Potter. Je sais qui tu es, tu sais que je sais qui tu es, faisons au plus urgent. Est-ce que l'un de vous peut voir quelle tête fait mon frère là tout de suite ?

Le garçon aux cheveux platine plaqués sur son crâne haussa un sourcil, l'air sarcastique.

 _—_ Hum ! Quel honneur. Sans bouger, il jeta un œil discret de l'autre côté de la salle tandis que la directrice McGonagall reprenait son discours. James Potter regardait dans le vide, l'air confus et perdu dans ses pensées.

 _—_ Ton frère ? fit Malefoy de sa voix légèrement traînante, tu veux dire le garçon là bas qui semble avoir vu un épouvantard ? Et bien il essaie maintenant d'engloutir plus de morceaux de poulet dans sa bouche qu'il n'en est capable, mais avant ça il avait l'air d'avoir subi un sacré sortilège de confusion. Doit- _on_ craindre des représailles fraternelles, _Potter_ ? demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'amusement et de défi. A cette phrase, plusieurs élèves de serpentard sourirent et avaient discrètement tourné leur attention vers eux.

Albus ricana, sous le regard intrigué des serpentards plus âgés autour de lui. Il s'autorisait enfin à se décontracter, Albus adorait quand c'était lui qui parvenait à jouer un tour à son frère, pour changer. James était sans doute choqué que son petit Al' lui échappe. Tant mieux. Le garçon qui s'était inconsciemment voûté sous les doutes se redressa en souriant et regarda Scorpius dans les yeux.

 _—_ Y a pas intérêt ! Bonsoir à tous en tout cas. Scorpius, c'est ça ? Mes… Quoi ?

Le dit Scorpius avait grimacé comme si on l'avait frappé sous la table, en même temps que plusieurs Serpentard plus âgés autour d'eux les regardait alternativement avec suspicion, pour certains des regards calculateurs, pour d'autres un genre d'indignation étouffée. Comme des invités à un repas qui verraient le chien de leur hôte monter sur une chaise pour manger à table sans que celui-ci ne dise rien. Le garçon blond ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand un très grand jeune homme fin et sec, juste à côté de Malfoy, le devança :

 _—_ Et bien, commença-t-il, d'un ton un peu pincé, à Serpentard, il est plus _habituel_ de s'appeler par nos noms de familles que nos prénoms, surtout en public...surtout quand on ne se connaît pas, ajouta-t-il, en faisant un rapide mouvement d'yeux vers Drago pour faire comprendre à Albus. C'est...une tradition on va dire. Serpentard a toutes sortes de codes, d'usages, de traditions, plus ou moins secrètes, certaines drôles. En tout cas, mes excuses je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le préfet Ignis Selwyn, bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, Potter. Si tu as n'importe quelle question sur l'organisation du château, des cours ou de notre maison n'hésite pas à me solliciter.  
Il se leva et se pencha par dessus la table maintenant pleine de nourriture pour attraper au vol la main qu'Albus avait commencé à tendre en se levant précipitamment.

Les vœux du 5e année avait l'air sincères, mais plusieurs personnes dans toute la rangée ont fait mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

 _Nom d'un snargalouf, cela va-t-il être toujours comme ça, ces tics, soufflements, yeux au ciel, toussotements ?! Trop bizarres !_

 _—_ Oh pardon, d'accord, merci, enchanté heu, Selwyn.

 _Mince, j'ai l'air d'un demeuré, super. J'espère que le choixpeau m'a pas mis dans la mauvaise maison._

Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, du haut de ses 11ans, cheveux parfaitement lissés et aussi clairs que ceux de son père, tapotant sans bruit ses doigts sur le bord de la table, grinçait tout de même des dents face à l'intervention de Selwyn qui l'avait coupé dans son élan. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'imposer dans les évènements depuis l'arrivée d'Albus et n'avait donc pas encore pu se présenter formellement avec classe, comme il comptait le faire. Potter était à lui, nom d'un boursouf ! C'était lui qui lui avait fait signe !

 _—_ Quoi qu'il en soit, amorça Scorpius, ton manque flagrant de civilité a fait que je ne me suis pas présenté, puisque après tout nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré.

Il dit ces derniers mots plus haut que les autres, comme s'ils étaient destinés à n'importe qui sauf à son interlocuteur.

 _—_ Scorpius Malefoy, se présenta-t-il, _curieux_ de faire ta connaissance. Nos pères se...connaissaient.

Le dernier mot, n'était qu'un euphémisme de circonstance destiné à faire bonne mesure. La moitié des élèves de serpentard connaissait la détestation mutuelle légendaire entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy quand ils étaient élèves, période troublée s'il en est. Le préfet Selwyn jeta un regard en biais au garçon blond et sa bouche frémit, comme s'il se retenait de sourire.

Albus mâcha dans un morceau de rôti et décida d'imiter certains élèves plus âgés dans leur nonchalance étudiée, qui faisaient pour beaucoup mine de manger et de discuter en jetant cependant des regard en coin régulièrement vers eux. Le silence s'installa tandis que le cadet des Potter savait qu'il était probablement sensé dire quelque chose, et de toute évidence pas quelque chose de stupide ou de banal. Il devait faire ses preuves, ou quelque chose comme ça. _Qu'est ce que le choixpeau avait dit déjà ?_

 _—_ Oui. Leur _sympathie mutuelle_ était connue dans tout Poudlard. Ce qui m'a d'autant plus étonné quand tu m'as permis de m'asseoir, termina-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux du garçon blond s'écarquillèrent très légèrement. Il avait l'air très intrigué maintenant, presque excité. Apparemment, Albus apprenait vite, il jouait le jeu alors qu'il le découvrait à peine.

 _Oh purée j'espère que j'ai pas encore dit une connerie… se dit Albus en avalant brusquement une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille, l'air de rien._

 _—_ Et bien... tenta Scorpius, jouant avec une boulette de pain, quand on arrive à Serpentard sans en être hum...originaire, il vaut mieux fréquenter des gens qui la connaissent bien, l'intégration est très important dans notre maison. Il souria sincèrement, haussa les épaules à son tour. Albus lui fit un drôle de regard malicieux.

 _—_ L'écoute indiscrète des conversations des autres aussi de toute évidence.

À trois rangées de là un garçon qui sirotait on jus de citrouille pouffa et répandit du liquide sur sa robe. Tout en jetant un Recurvite, il maugréa ensuite sur les elfes et sur le fait d'avoir trouvé un pépin de citrouille dans son jus.

Tout le monde l'ignora et certains en profitèrent pour porter simultanément leur verre à leurs lèvres pour dissimuler leur sourire.

Scorpius fit pour l'un et pour l'autre, comme si rien ne s'était rien passé, et continua :

 _—_ Tu sais Potter, tout le monde est véritablement curieux, moi le premier, non tout le monde en vérité est surpris de cette répartition je pense, nous n'allons pas le nier. Même ces je-sais-tout de serdaigle ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Certains se demandent même probablement si tu es vraiment le fils de Harry Potter, termina-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

Comme à la réponse d'un signal, une jeune fille pâle et avec des lunettes le détailla de façon perçante et impolie et commenta :

 _—_ En tout cas, il n'est pas...du tout comme Potter Junior de l'autre côté. Plusieurs élèves haussèrent les épaules, quoi que cela ait pu vouloir dire.

Albus médita ces paroles en inspectant le fond de son verre vide. De toute évidence on attendait de lui qu'il dise quelque chose de particulier, qui coïncide avec cette répartition très innattendue. Le garçon soupira. _"Un jeu que je saurais aimer" hein... Fichu chapeau !_ Il voulait juste être tranquille, toutes ces intrigues le fatiguaient déjà !

Se passant une main distraitement dans les cheveux pour essayer de les lisser (en vain), le fils du Survivant se racla la gorge bruyamment et expira un grand coup :

 _—_ Écoutez heu.

Il avait introduit d'une voix forte mais personne au-delà de « la table de Malefoy » n'avait bougé d'un millimètre, ce fut comme s'il n'avait rien dit. _Très bien, vous la jouez comme ça…_ Il ne se laissa pas démonter :

Écoutez. Je sais que je suis le fils du grand _HÉROS_ Harry Potter, l'épouvantard des malfrats, blablabla. J'en ai déjà marre d'être comparé aux autres, je suis pas lui ni mon frère d'accord ? Que je sois ici en est la preuve. Le choixpeau m'a jugé digne de cette maison qui n'a aucun succès auprès des miens, parce que j'en ai les qualités, que ça vous plaise ou non. Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est qu'un Potter à Serpentard, et bientôt à l'entente de mon nom vous ne penserez plus ni au Survivant ni au lionceau de 2e année mais à _moi_ !

 _—_ Mais elle va la boucler la couleuvre ?! Tu m'empêches d'apprécier mon repas ! l'invectiva une septième année aux couettes brune en lui balançant une boule de parchemin chiffonné à la figure, qui alla se perdre sous la table. Une poignée d'élèves en bout de tablée s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. Albus rougit de honte et de vexation et s'occupa de finir son assiette et de reprendre le plus de nourriture possible.

Par un curieux hasard, Scorpius fit tomber sa fourchette par terre au même moment, et se baissa donc lentement pour l'attraper.

Alors que la fille métis à côté d'Albus discutait avec humeur avec son autre voisin et Scorpius, le garçon châtain et dégingandé à la gauche d'Albus, qui le dévisageait comme personne depuis qu'il s'était assis, saisit le moment pour dire ce qu'il semblait attendre de dire depuis la fin de la répartition, tout en bourrant Albus d'un coup de coude amical :

 _—_ Wah, ben dis donc, en tout cas, serpentard ou pas apparemment c'est un truc de Potter de se donner en spectacle ahah. Duncan Faucett, 1ère année comme toi, enchanté Potter. Nous serons dans le même dortoir pour les années à venir, avec Malefoy ici, Higgs qui est à côté de moi, Fortescue et Fawley là-bas, Redwood, Greengrass, et un gars aux parents originaires de serdaigle et qui s'appelle McDougal je crois. A part Charlotte Rosier qui est à ta gauche les filles sont toutes en groupe vers les 3e années de l'autre côté.

Albus hocha la tête en lui serrant la main, certain qu'il aurait oublié la moitié des noms d'ici la fin de la soirée. Le dénommé Duncan, poursuivit, enthousiaste :

Sacré discours, on penserait pas en te voyant ! Tu sais, entre nous, il y a pas mal de chances qu'on te parle de tes parents ou de tes ancêtres vu qu'ils sont célèbres, c'est pas ici que t'y échapperas. Mais dis toi que t'es pas le seul, c'est plutôt commun ici, car Serpentard accueille volontiers les rejetons de l'excellence Ici on en fait une force plutôt que de vouloir le faire oublier. Mais on voit tous ce que tu veux dire pour ce qui est de devenir plus célèbre que ses parents pour se faire une place à soi. Vu comme les plus âgés réagissaient tu as dû marquer des points je pense.

Albus pinca les lèvres et marmonna :

 _—_ Tu plaisantes ? On m'a jeté un morceau de parchemin à la figure pour me dire de la fermer, tout le monde doit se moquer de moi.

 _—_ Oh les idiots doivent se moquer de toi oui, mais pas ceux qui comptent vraiment. Ils t'ont testé, tu as montré que tu étais observateur et malin alors que presque tous les premières et deuxièmes années n'ont rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. Mais sérieusement, rigola Faucett en haussant les épaules, un 1ère année issu de gryffondor tenant un discours, tu t'attendais à ce que les 7e année t'applaudissent ? La fille qui t'as jeté le papier est la deuxième plus importante de la maison, crois-moi elle t'as rendu service, en te jetant le papier c'est comme si la conversation était close, ce ne sont pas des applaudissements, mais ma sœur qui est aussi ici m'a suffisamment raconté d'histoire pour que je sache que s'ils ne t'aimaient vraiment pas ça se serait passé tout autrement ! Je vais pas te mentir certains te détestent franchement pour des raisons diverses, mais elle t'a appelé couleuvre, et ça c'est limpide pour tout le monde. Les premières années sont surnommés parfois couleuvres, comme la couleuvre tu n'as aucun venin et tu ne représentes un danger pour personne, tu te contente de mettre des coups de tête dans le vide. Mais c'est un serpent. T'es des nôtres, te prend pas la tête avec ça. Sois juste un peu moins théâtral. Ici tout se joue dans la subtilité.

Albus Severus Potter regarda son camarade, médusé, les cheveux plus ahuris que jamais.  
 _SANS BLAGUE ?! C'est plus de la subtilité vous êtes juste dinguement compliqués !_

 _—_ En tout cas, termina Duncan Faucett avec une œillade pour détendre l'atmosphère, personne n'oubliera que tu es le fils du chef des aurors et d'une star du quidditch !

 _—_ Hm, ex-star du Quidditch, corrigea Albus avec une moue. Il regrettait un peu de ne jamais avoir pu voir sa mère dans ses heures de gloire, ayant pris sa retraite à la naissance de James. Ma mère est à la rubrique sportive maintenant. Content de te connaître Faucett.

 _—_ C'est vrai pardon. Pour moi elle restera toujours la sorcière qui a fait la feinte de Porskoff en étant poursuivie par un cognard, qui a abouti à 5 côtes fêlées, et 2 jambes et une main cassés chez le poursuiveur et le gardien slovènes ! Mes parents étaient tellement hystériques après le but marqué qu'ils renommaient ça la feinte de Weasley ! Excuse-moi tu peux me passer la tarte à la mélasse s'il te plaît ? Merci. Wahou une tarte comme ça, c'est un elfe de maison qui l'a fait crois-moi, personne ne réussit une tarte à la mélasse comme ça excepté eux, tu savais qu'avant les lois Granger les elfes se léguaient de père en fils comme des meubles ? Oh suis-je bête tu dois sûrement le savoir vu que c'est ta tante… En tout cas tu peux me croire quand je te dis que j'ai...

Son débit ronronnant et son ton amical acheva de détendre complètement Albus. Il le détailla plus attentivement tandis qu'il alignait les phrases au même débit que les parts de tarte. Faisant au moins une tête de plus qu'Albus, Duncan avait un visage allongé et des yeux noisette. Il était vêtu de belles robes neuves à bordure vert, mais pourtant, il avait quand-même l'air dépenaillé par rapport à une bonne partie des serpentard, habillés serrés et bien coiffés. Ses cheveux châtains étaient aussi épais qu'ils étaient en pétard, encore plus en pétard que ceux des Potter, pourtant connus pour être incoiffables ! Ce Duncan Faucett avait l'air d'avoir volé sur un hippogriffe juste avant de venir ici !

Tout sourire, le fils Potter jeta un regard au fils Malfoy qui discutait toujours avec ses deux camarades. Sentant instantanément quelqu'un le dévisager, il tourna ses yeux gris vers Albus sans cesser d'écouter son cousin, et haussa un sourcil malicieux. L'échange de regard ne dura que deux secondes, mais Albus sentit que Scorpius lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne semblait au premier abord.

Il était heureux de sa rencontre avec ses deux nouveaux amis et content d'avoir été réparti dans la maison au serpent d'argent, finalement. Sûrement même qu'il pourrait confronter James sans flancher. La maison des rusés avait un fonctionnement étrange et complexe et cela l'intriguait, n'étant pas habitué aux intrigues. L'année à venir promettait !


End file.
